1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile modem (faxmodem) device and, more particularly, to a faxmodem for monitoring and recording facsimile transmissions passing through the device to or from a conventional facsimile machine, and for transmitting and receiving facsimile and data information.
2. Description of the Prior An
Faxmodem cards are becoming increasingly powerful components to personal computers (PCs) and networked (or LAN) computer systems. Faxmodem cards facilitate sending data and facsimile information from a computer to either another computer or a facsimile machine. Faxmodem cards do not, however, send non-electronic data, such as an image on paper directly to a facsimile machine. Rather, a scanner or interface device is required, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,154 to Shimotono. The contents of this patent are incorporated herein by reference.
However, particularly with the emergence of networks and network fax servers, there is a need to retain electronic copies of incoming and outgoing faxes (including those having image information) without having to perform manually separate and additional scanning, storing, or printing steps. Many users pre/r electronic copies because of the ease with which computers can search, alter, and rebroadcast electronic copies. Hard copies are often preferred for reading and mailing. This preference for electronic and hard copies, depending on the situation, imposes certain inconveniences on current faxmodem users. Ordinarily, faxes sent or received from a conventional facsimile (fax) machine must be scanned into a computer in order to have an electronic copy stored in the computer. Faxes sent to or received by a computer using a faxmodem have to be sent to a printer attached to the computer to obtain a hard copy.
Current solutions to these inconveniences include directing to a computer printer all electronic copies received by a faxmodem so that hard copies are created; and scanning all received faxes sent or received by a conventional facsimile machine, so electronic copies are created. These additional steps are typically inconvenient and time consuming. Moreover, these solutions require an additional investment in hardware. For example, having a hard copy of every facsimile message sent and received from a computer requires an additional investment in a printer. Making electronic copies of conventional faxes requires a scanner. Also, a scanner is needed to send non-electronic messages (image information) through the faxmodem. The solution is made more difficult because a receiving facsimile or faxmodem instructs the transmitting fax machine what modulation and coding formats it accepts. If two machines of the same manufacturer are communicating, these may be non-standard formats unique to that manufacturer. A device which can make electronic copies of all incoming and outgoing faxes must be able to determine the modulation and coding formats used and be able to demodulate and decode them, even if they are non-standard.
Certain prior art devices directed to facsimile machines and computers do not solve these inconveniences. The device disclosed in the '154 patent to Shimotono is a communication adapter device for use with a fax machine and a computer. This adapter device connects either a computer modem or fax machine to a telephone line depending on the information being transmitted or received. In order to send information from the local fax to the local computer or vice versa, the Shimotono device must generate a telephone ring as if the receiving device was receiving information from a remote device. Also, the adaptor connects only one of the two devices to the telephone line. The device does have a "monitoring" capability wherein the computer monitors the communication state of the fax machine. However, no image information transmitted by or received from the fax machine is sent to the computer. Thus, this device does not overcome the above-mentioned problems and inconveniences.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,088 to LoCascio discloses a facsimile security system. This system purports to record all transmitted and received information onto a "write once, read many" storage system to allow review of the information for security. The facsimile information is received by a central processing unit and then directed to the appropriate location (e.g, fax or faxmodem). It does not allow an electronic copy to be made simultaneously as the fax is received or transmitted. Moreover, the computer will not allow alterations to information stored on the "write once, read many" memory. Finally, this fax device does not address practical problems involved with receiving facsimile and data information, such as demodulating and decoding the information, particularly if it is a Non-Standard Specification (NSS).